


Distracted

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tamora Pierce - Emelan
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Daja, Emelan, Frostpine, Gen, Tamora Pierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daja, at 14, is easily distracted. Sub-drabble (that is, less-than-drabble) written for One Sentence Week 2009 at <a href="http://fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com/">the Goldenlake message board.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Sentence Week 2009 at [the Goldenlake message board.](http://fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com/)

**Title:** Distracted  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words:** 42  
**Summary:** Daja, at 14, is easily distracted. (Ubiquitous asked for Emelan fic, and this idea was kicking around in my head but wouldn't settle down to be part of a proper story. So.)  


.

The novice was so pretty, Daja couldn't help it: she stared, bellows forgotten, until Frostpine thumped her on the back of the head and said darkly, "I thought having a girl apprentice, for once, meant I wouldn't have this problem with you!"

  



End file.
